I Won't Leave You
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: The smaller male still have his gaze focused on the ground. "I know you're not like Tawna, but...I just can't help it. I just don't want my heart to get broken again."
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** The smaller male still have his gaze focused on the ground. "I know you're not like Tawna, but...I just can't help it. I just don't want my heart to get broken again."

 **Pairings:** Crunch/Crash, mentioned past Crash/Tawna

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, slight sadness, possible OOCness

Sorry for not posting anything since January (oh my, that long? O.O;). For some reason, I didn't have much ideas for fanfics - that is until now.

I just can't resist writing this pairing, they're just so adorable together - although I do like them platonically too. I'm just saying that I love them together, both as family and as couple.

Yes, I'm aware that the story is quite rushed. But I hope you will enjoy this anyway. Without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

"Crash." Crunch called out as he approached him. Crash, who had been playing with his yo-yo, stopped and turned to the muscular bandicoot. "Hi Crunch." He greeted, grinning at him.

"Crash, there's...there's something I want to tell you." Crunch informed him. Crash became curious by this. He noticed how the other seemed nervous. That's strange. Crunch have always been confident, rarely getting nervous, so it was weird seeing him like this.

The orange bandicoot tilted his head to one side. "What is it?" He asked him, putting his yo-yo in his pocket.

Crunch averted his gaze, as if he was reluctant to look at him. "Let's talk somewhere else. It's...kinda personal." Crash nodded. Crunch grabbed his hand and lead him away into the depths of the jungle. The smaller bandicoot looked up at him, wondering what Crunch wanted to tell him as they walked further away from their house.

When Crunch believed they are far enough and made sure the coast is clear, he turned to Crash. "Crash, I have a confession for you. And it might surprise you." He finally said after they have walked in silence.

"Did...did you do something bad?" Crash's eyes widened, asking him in a quiet voice.

"That depends how you see it." Crunch said. Before Crash could question what he meant by that (and wonder if Crunch really did do something bad), the burgundy bandicoot reached out and grabbed his hands. They looked at each other; one was curious, one was nervous.

"It's something I've been feeling for a while. Something I feel for you." Crunch began, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "This feeling...it wasn't like any other emotions I had before. What I feel for you is different than what I feel for the others. When I'm with you, I feel happy and I want to be closer to you than ever. And I think I know what that feeling is."

"What are you saying?" Crash asked him.

"I'm saying that..." The burgundy bandicoot hesitated for a moment before a small, shy smile appeared on his face. "I think I love you."

The orange bandicoot grinned. "Aww, I love you too."

Crunch seemed astonished. "R-really?"

"Yeah, you're a good friend and brother to us."

Crunch frowned and shook his head. "No, I mean...I'm in love with you." When he heard the confession, Crash's smile faltered. His green eyes widened slightly as he started to blush. Crunch is in love with him? He was both astonished and...happy. Truth to be told, he have fallen for him as well. And he was elated to hear Crunch feels the same way for him.

But the brief moment of happiness ended when he remembered his former relationship.

The joy got replaced by fear as Crash looked away from the other, uncertain what he should do. This caused Crunch to believe his feelings isn't returned. "It's okay if you don't like me back." He told him quickly, ignoring the fact his heart is breaking into pieces. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought I'll let you know."

He won't deny that he was disappointed. But it was Crash's decision and it's not like he can force him into loving him – he could but he wouldn't. It wouldn't be right. But at least he let Crash know about his feelings, though he's sure things are going to be awkward between them for a while.

Crash shook his head and glanced at Crunch. "No, that's not it. I do love you back, it's just..." He looked down at the ground. "I'm scared."

Crunch raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what?"

"After what happened between me and Tawna, I just can't help getting scared of what would happen if I got into a new relationship." Crash explained.

"Oh." Crunch understood quickly. He have never met Tawna, but he have been told about her. He had been told about how they used to be happy together until she left and broke Crash's heart. When you think about it, Crash's fear is very reasonable.

The muscular bandicoot reached his hand out, stroking Crash's cheek softly. The smaller male still have his gaze focused on the ground. "I know you're not like Tawna, but...I just can't help it. I just don't want my heart to get broken again."

"I know, but you said it yourself. I'm not like your ex-girlfriend." Crunch assured him. Crash glanced slowly up at him. Crunch smiled softly at him. "I promise that I won't leave you like she did."

"Are you sure?" Crash wanted to believe him. Crunch have always been a trustworthy bandicoot, he have never given him a reason not to trust him. But the fear and uncertainty remained strong within him. Even though he tried to fight them back, the worries are still there.

"Of course I am." The burgundy bandicoot moved his hand away from the other. "It's obvious you need some time. If you get ready for a new relationship, you can tell me. I'll wait for you."

"What if I never get ready?" Crash asked him cautiously.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Crunch said before he left.

There is now complete silence and the orange bandicoot is all alone. He wondered what he should do. He loves Crunch but is he willing to start a new relationship with someone? It's not like a relationship with Crunch would be a mistake, but his fear seemed to refuse leaving him.

He sighed. This isn't going to be easy, he just know.

* * *

It had been two days since Crunch confessed his feelings.

Crunch sat next to Coco, who is by her laptop as usual. Letting Crash know about his true feelings aside, nothing unusual have happened. There was no tension, no evil schemes that needed to be stopped, everything have gone peacefully with the small family.

Crunch wondered how it had been going with Crash. Although things between them didn't become awkward, which he is thankful for, he can't help but feeling concerned about him. He hoped that he didn't put a pressure on the smaller male.

But then, something surprising happened.

A hand was placed on Crunch's shoulder and just when the burgundy bandicoot turned his head to see who it was, another hand was placed on his cheek and their lips made contact. He was astonished by this, his green eyes wide and his face got very red. Coco, who saw what just happened, got astonished too – though for a different reason. She can't believe what she just witnessed.

They broke apart from the kiss and the two marsupials gazed at each other. "Crash?" Crunch wasn't sure how he should react, overwhelmed by what just happened. Deep inside he was happy, but he sure didn't see this coming. Crash just smiled at him as he hugged the muscular bandicoot. "I love you, Crunch."

Crunch gave him a small, shy smile. "I love you too, Crash." He told him as he returned the hug. "I have one question for you, though."

Crash got curious. "What's that?"

"You do realize that you just kissed me in front of Coco, right?"

The small bandicoot was astonished by this. He hadn't noticed his own sister at all, he was so eager to let Crunch know about his decision. They glanced back at Coco, who stared back at them. "So, I assume you two are a couple now?" She questioned them. Crash grinned and nodded eagerly, while Crunch smiled sheepishly at her; the blush still evident on his cheeks.

"Well, you two do look like a good match." Coco returned her attention to her laptop, a smile on her face. "Just take a good care of him, Crunch."

"I will." Crunch smiled at her, though he wasn't sure if she noticed it. Crash grinned as he hugged his new boyfriend again. Two days of uncertainty wasn't easy for him, but he managed to overcome his fear and he just know that this relationship won't be a mistake.

Tawna might have broke his heart once, but Crunch managed to repair it. And Crash just know that his heart won't be broken again any time soon.


End file.
